versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Test (character)
Johnny Test is the main protagonist of of his eponymous 2005 cartoon. Background Johnathan Test, better known as Johnny is the protagonist of the 2005 cartoon Johnny Test. He is an eleven year-old boy who lives with his stay at home dad, workaholic mother, a talking dog, and his genius sisters who create inventions that often go wrong, leading to most of his daily misadventures. Stats Attack Potency: Street Level (Chopped up an entire tree in seconds) | At least City Level, possible Moon Level (Johnny-X's Power Poots and Hurricane Hands have caused tons of collateral damage across all of Porkbelly, at one point it was claimed that Johnny's Power Poots was comparable to the force of an explosion of 200 megatons; Johnny-X should be comparable to the other inventions of the Test sisters, one of which was able to force the dark side of the moon to face the sun.) Speed: At least Peak Human (Has kept similar pace to some of the most physically adept humans across all of history, including: ninja, vikings, mongerls, and many more.) | At least Hypersonic, possibly Faster than Light (Comparable to Other mutant-enhanced humans who were able to fly from Porkbelly to France in under an hour; should be comparable to the other inventions of the Test sisters, one of which was able to fly at the speed of light) Durability: At least Building Level (Endured the destruction of his house on multiple occasions) | At least City Level Hax: None notable Intelligence: Johnny is simply an idiot, failing to understand most 5th grade tests without the support of others or an intelligence amp. However, Johnny is known for his ability to find bizarre and out of left field ways to get into and out of problems. Stamina: Unknown, likely very high (Has run away from various threats across entire cities and performed over 200 tests in a single day) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts Mastery': Granted perfect knowledge of Kung-Fu in "Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy" *'4th Wall Awareness': Displayed some knowledge about knowing that he was in a cartoon. (Johnny Hollywood) *'Telekinesis (?)': After eating some broccoli and juice somehow was able to levitate inanimate objects... or it was just a bad Star Wars reference. (Johnny vs. Bling Bling 2) Johnny-X Powers *'Clairvoyance': Johnny can observe events from far-away distances. (Johnny X: A New Beginning) *'Teleporation': By lifting both of his arms and bringing them down, Johnny-X can Teleport to wherever he pleases. (Johnny X: A New Beginning) *'Neural Freezing Spaghetti-Head Powers': It shoots lines that resemble spaghetti from his head to ensnare his opponent. It could restrain a Giant Monkey. (The Destruction of Johnny X) *'Hot Snot': Johnny-X fires extremely hot wads of snot that could melt train wheels. (The Destruction of Johnny X) *'Cage Farting' Johnny-X farts out a cage. (The Destruction of Johnny X) *'Super Breath': Enhanced breath that can easily put out fires. (The Destruction of Johnny X) *'Levitation': Johnny-X can levitate objects with his mind. (The Destruction of Johnny X) Techniques *'Power Poots': Johnny-X's xignature attack. "Posterior energy bursts" that either release torrents of flames, massive explosions, or gusts of wind. Anything that causes someone to fart more naturally amplifies the Power Poots. Johnny is naturally capable of this ability without the need of mutant enhancements. (Porta-Johnny) **'Heat Mode': Johnny uses the Power Poots to coat himself in flames. This heat could melt Brain Freezer's coldest ice settings. (Johnny X Attack of the Snowmen) **'Power Poots: Lemon Edition': Johnny X poots lemon juice so potent that it could rust and corrode the blades on Repto-Slicers body in an instant. (Johnny X… Again?) *'Sonic Burp': A strong force of wind Johnny burps out when he concentrates and thinks of something disgusting. Dukey burped with enough force to shatter windows and shake the planet and he was impressed by Johnny’s belch. (Future Johnny) *'Rhino Calling': Can call for Rhinoceroses to come for help (Johnny Unplugged) Equipment Regular Equipment= *'Super Suit' Johnny-X's suit is water-proof and naturally maintains body heat. (Johnny X Attack of the Snowmen) *'The Amazing Turbo Action Backpack': One of Johnny's Backpacks that the Test Sisters gave to him after he stole it. It works on voice command and has several features for combat and quality of life. It can: give baths in seconds, transform into a car, create holograms, functions as a video game console and DVD player, armed with missiles, lasers beams, and giant fists, and can shrink things to sizes smaller than atoms and regrow them to regular size. *'"Scoots": The Scooter': A Rocket powered scooter that own a Mach 9 setting. Mach 9 causes whoever rides it to travel either 10 years into the future or past as well as creating electromagnetic waves that cause blackouts across the entire planet. (Sonic Johnny) *'Water Blasters': A water blaster created by the Test Sisters to help Johnny win a Water War. An enhanced version was made by the Gil-Bots that can cut through metal beams in seconds. (Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs) *'Freeze Ray': A rifle (or pistol in some cases that can instantly freeze whoever gets hit by it *'Ray Gun': It’s a ray gun. The more it is used , the stronger it becomes (Johnny O’s) *'X-Mobile': The signature convertible car of Johnny X powered by supersonic solar panels. It can: launch laser lassos and it has its own power poots. The power poots are dependent on the amount of fuel left. (The Last Flight of Johnny X) *'Crossbow': It's a crossbow. (Johnny's Rough Around the Hedges) *'Strike Bike 4000': One of Susan & Mary’s science project. When pressing all the buttons it fires beams of energy.It comes with buttons for: A Tennis Racket, Rocket Boosters, A glove that can levitate objects, Extendable Spiked Lug Covers, a Fishing Rod, Eject Buttons, and Many other household tools. |-|One-Off Tools/Exclusive to the Lab= The following are tests that Johnny only used for one episode or Johnny was never officially allowed to keep it. *'Extreme Game Controller': Can perfectly control anything from Televisions to video games, and even people. *'Laser-Resistant Diamond Armor': An armor that resists lasers due to its coating in diamonds. (Johnny vs. Smash Badger 3) *'Gyro Belt': Allows Johnny to spin fast enough to becomes a human drill. (Johnny vs. Smash Badger 3) *'Spring Shoes': Allows for higher steps and jumps. (Johnny vs. Smash Badger 3). *'Tentacle Bee Swatters': Made to easily swat bees at over 1000 swats per second. (Johnny Bee Good) *'Bee Suit': A suit that has free range in flight and can fool any bee into working for Johnny. (Johnny Bee Good) *'Mondo Soaker 9000': A water gun that can send grown adults flying. (Rock-A-Bye Johnny) *'Ugly Sonic Rocket Sneakers': Sneakers that have 60 microrockets attached to sneakers that can detect when the rockets are needed. They increase footspeed to 236 miles per hour. (Johnny vs. Bling-Bling 3) *'Giant Mech': A giant mecha built by Mary Test. It can cause earthquakes on command and can toss around trees with ease. (Johnny vs. Dukey) *'Telaga-Helmet': A helmet that amplifies brainwaves one million times over. It allows the user to animate any form of matter, whether it be intentionally or subconsciously. Control of the animated creatures becomes easier with the help of others. (Johnny Test: Monster Starter) *'Techno-Controlled Karate Belt': A multicolored belt that sends rhythmic pulses to Johnny's arms, legs, hands, and feet. (Johnny-Fu) *'Wrist-Mister': An object located on Johnny’s wrist. When activated, it causes whoever was sprayed to forget any recent memories and instantly fall asleep. (The Quantum of Johnny) *'Super-powered dress': A dress equipped with a jetpack that has mounted laser cannons, retractable wrist laser pistols, and a missile. (Princess Johnny) *'Stun Blaster': A pistol that fires stunning lasers. (Johnny vs Bling Bling IV) *'Armored Suit': A suit of armor made by the Test Sisters that is capable of rocket powered flight, wrist mounted missile launchers. It also has a shield. (Johnny vs Bling Bling IV) *'Thermal Nuclear Underwear': A suit that can nullify cold temperatures by emitting heat waves. It is so warm that it can bring temperatures as low as -100 F back to a regular Summer day. (Johnnycicle) *'Spy Suit': A disguise Johnny keeps under other disguises that has a laser gun, rope, and a grappling hook launcher. (Johnny Cruise) *'Tank': It's a tank that is powered by antimatter that has a photon particle blaster. When not in contact with another beam of the same properties, it can seemingly remove things from existence (Johnny vs. Bling-Bling: The Ultimate Battle) *'Hypno-Headpiece': By Pressing a button, Johnny can say whatever he wants to his target and they will obey without question. (Johnny’s Rat Race) *'Duplication gun': Duplicates anything that the beam hits. *'Johnny O’s': A Cereal Johnny marketed that taste so disgusting that they caused an entire alien race to flee Earth in fear and can even affect robots. (Johnny O’s) Key Johnny Test | Johnny-X Johnny-X is Johnny's super hero alter-ego who was given mutant powers to combat foes. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Stood perfectly fine after his hair size was increased to the size of his house. (Johnny Impossible) *Took down a shark with a single smack from an old backpack. (Johnny & the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack) *Yelled loud enough to knock over his teacher. (Johnnyitis) *Carried Dukey, Mr. Black, Mr. White, The General, and Mary on his head (Johnny X Strikes Back Again!) *Tossed a lasso uo to a blimp (Johnny’s New Super Mega Villain) Speed/Reactions *Outran Vikings, Knights, Mongols, and Cavemen (Johnny and the Ice Pigs) *Dodged blasts of water from the Gil Bots (Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs) *Outran Ninjas, a road cop, and a group of Turbo Toddlers (Coming to a Johnny Near You) *Dodged some plasma beams. (Johnny X Strikes Back Again!) Johnny-X Feats Durability/Endurance *Endured the G forces of going from the bottom of the Mantle to the crust of the Earth in 20 seconds. (Johnny to the Center of the Earth) *Stayed on the moon without any protection. (Johnny Gets Mooned) *Remained mostly fine on a spaceship that went into space back to ground level in 5 seconds. *Crashed into a roadblock that sent him flying into a daycare as a baby (Johnny vs. Bling-Bling 2) *Endured Getting kicked by a kangaroo. (Johnny Double Coupons) *Got smacked by a Building-Sized monkey (The Destruction of Johnny X) Johnny-X Feats *Worked as a replacement bridge for a train (The Destruction of Johnny X) Skill/Intelligence *Outsmarted his sisters using the same trick they used on him. (The Dog Days of Johnny) *Alongside Dukey held his own against Blackbeard with mere wooden swords. (Hoist the Johnny Rodger) *Commonly solves problems if they are in any way related to video games or movies. *Became a member of the Super Secret Government Agency. (00-Johnny) *Became the greatest soldier in the Penguin War. (When Johnny Comes marching Home) *Fixed a sink's plumbing system with only a roll of duct tape. (Johnny Fu) *Caused an explosion by cooking. (Homework for Johnny) *While being controlled by Warty the Wart he was able to jump almost as high as the ceiling of the lab. (Johnny’s Got a Wart!) *Performed over 1000 experiments for his sisters (Johnny Tube) *Gained a Curling Scholarship due to his innate ability to sweep really well. (Scholarship for Johnny) *Somehow made it from Paris all the Way to Porkbelly twice in under four hours. (Johnny Lock Down) *Managed to attach some wires onto four scientists without any of them noticing (Johnny vs. Bling-Bling: The Ultimate Battle) *Became the World Record Holder of the Most Failed World Record Attempts (Johnny’s World Record) *Made it past Havoc Hill (Johnny’s Left Foot) *Bungee jumped off a cliff through 3 rings of fire while juggling fine china (Johnny’s Left Foot) *Made it across a tightrope walk with a pogo stick (Johnny’s Left Foot) *Went through an entire mousetrap factory blindfolded and unharmed (Johnny’s Left Foot) *Inadvertently taught chipmunks how to take over the world (Johnny’s Chipmunk Chit Chat) Powerscaling *Dukey (Almost every time the two fight, it ends in a draw) *Bling-Bling Boy (Same reasoning as Dukey) *Mr. Black & Mr. White (They required the help of Johnny on many of their missions.) Weaknesses *Extremely selfish *Lacks any form of book smarts *Anything related to Meatloaf makes Johnny squeamish, sometimes to the point of fainting. *Most of his equipment and abilities come from his sisters. *A good chunk of his victories came from dumb luck or the help of others. *Super Magnetic waves can nullify Johnny X’s mutant powers Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Johnny Test Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Street Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:City Level Category:Hypersonic Category:Moon Level Category:Faster than Light